


Season 1 Tags, Missing Scenes, and drabbles.

by AuroraDannon



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Other, Worried Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016), backround characters as main characters, backround characters have a life too, side characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDannon/pseuds/AuroraDannon
Summary: A slow working collection of Things that I would have like to have seen in the first season. Things I thought was either missing, or just wanted more of. Feel free to give me suggestions for Season one. I already have a few more planned out. Each Chapter will be a new seen and will be labeled which episode.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Jack Dalton & Patricia Thornton (MacGyver TV 2016)
Kudos: 7





	1. The Rising, Still in Lake Como

Jack smelled the asphalt before he felt it under his hands. Then the blinding pain hit his head. He took a few moments to let the pain and nausea wash over him. He slowly rolled over trying to remember what had happened. Asphalt. He was wet? He tentatively reached a hand to the back of his head. It came back feeling more tacky than wet. He stared for a minute realizing it was blood. So, hit in the back of the head. Something about a lake, a boat crash? Then he had to fight the nausea as waves of memories and pain hit him. Once it all stopped he looked around. No one was visible. Sheer panic overwhelmed his senses as he struggled to stand. Yelling for Mac and Nikki. Where are you guys!? 

He didn’t remember seeing a vehicle but he knew there had to have been one so the guy with the accent could get away, did he take Mac and Nikki too?

Then he thought he heard something faint. Was it someone calling his name? It was coming from over the side. Jack rushed over and saw Mac. Floating, his once white shirt covered in blood. Fuck! Jack immediately jumped in to save his partner. Startled by how much blood was in the water. 

“Mac!” He called as he got closer. Mac’s eyes fluttered a little at the sound of Jack’s voice. Jack Grabbed Mac and immediately saw the wound. The fact that Mac was still alive said it had missed his heart, but Jack didn’t think by much and worried about the damage it had done as well as the amount of blood draining into the water around him. Jack took a moment to take off his shirt. “I’m sorry buddy,” He whispered as he pushed as hard as he could given he was treading water and trying to keep Mac above water. 

Mac groaned in response, “Nikki...shhh..shot...water” 

Jack looked around and saw no sign of Nikki, But it was dark and there was not much light around. “I’m sorry bud.” Jack searched his memory of the area to know where would be the easiest place to get out of the water and get help for Mac. “Hey, brother, we gotta move. I need to get you out of the water and to help. It's gonna hurt, but please, please hang on.”

Time seemed to slow and take forever, he knew that it couldn’t have taken him 5 minutes to get Mac up on to dry ground and thankfully was within shouting distance to a busy resort. But time seemed to go slower, everything was taking longer than it should. Logically he knew that it only took maybe a minute for people to start swarming around him. He registered that at least one person was calling emergency services, and oddly enough they were not speaking Italian. 

Jack tried to keep focused on Mac, Desperately trying to keep his blood from flowing too freely. At someone point someone joined him, something about being the Doctor that lived on site at the resort. The doctor was yelling orders around him and Mac. Thankfully the doctor didn’t try and move Jack. Jack just tearfully kept talking to Mac begging him to hang on and stay with him. 

Then everything became a blur. Jack had vague memories of being in the ambulance with Mac, but those were horrible, ones he didn’t want to remember. Mac coded once while thankfully close to the hospital. The next thing he remembered was being dumped in this room, a waiting room, while Macgyver was whisked off to surgery. 

He knew he had gotten a message to DXS about what was happening, But he had to keep it fairly ambiguous as Thorton was traveling and the specifics of their mission had been a need to know basis. And he was on anything but a secure line using one of the hospital phones. But he did explain about the van, He choked up a little explaining his suspicion that Nikki was dead, and that Mac was barely hanging on. The person on the phone with him seemed startled by his news, which was unusual, but everyone cared about Mac. She promised she would get ahold of Director Thorton as soon as possible and get clean-up started. 

Jack sat for hours, his head in his hands. Afraid to move. Afraid to hope. Afraid to let go of the hope he had. After everything they had been through he could not lose Mac. Please Mac, Fight. Fight for me. I can’t lose you brother. 

“Jack?” He heard the voice startling close, trying to get his attention. “Jack,” They tried again. Jack rubbed his face and tried to focus on the face in front of him. It was Patty er, Patricia. He tried and failed to smile in acknowledgment to her. And then he saw that his hands were still covered in MacGyver's blood. And at some point he had changed his shirt? No, someone had given him one. He had used his shirt to try and stop the bleeding. 

“Jack, are you with me?” Patricia was looking straight into his eyes. Idly Jack realized that he probably had a concussion. I was unconscious for a time, he wasn’t sure how long, maybe only a few minutes. Her hand was on his face. “Jack?” 

He tried to focus on her face again. “Ya, Patty. Sorry. Have they said anything? I haven't heard anything. It was bad. He flatlined. There was so much blood in the water. I can’t lose that kid!” He slowed his rambling as Thorton’s hands rested on his shoulders.

“I know. He is still in surgery. He WILL pull through because he is young, strong, and just as stubborn as you are. But you are not going to be any help for him if we don’t get you checked out. And don’t try and say you are fine, I can see that you have a concussion and need to be checked out. I promise as soon as I hear something I will let you know.”

Jack saw the truth in her eyes, he really wanted to fight her on this, but he knew it was for the best. Lowering his gaze he nodded in acceptance. Patti disappeared for a few moments and then footsteps and a wheelchair came for him. 

Just as the nurse was starting to wheel him away, a doctor came into the waiting room. “Family for MacGyver?” 

Jack held up his hand, both to catch the doctors attention and to get the nurse to stop. Patti responded, “We are.”

The doctor came closer, “It was touch and go for a bit, but he has pulled through this far. The next few days will give us the real answer. I did all I could on the inside. We have him on antibiotics to fight any possible infection from being in the lake. He is being moved to a room currently and then you can see him.”

“Thank you.” Patricia replied. The doctor gave a curt nod and walked away to check on other patients. Patricia waved the nurse on and followed. 

The next hour or so flashed by in waves of consciousness for Jack. He went through tests by the doctors, Being moved around in a gurney. But his thoughts were on Mac. Mac had made it through the surgery. The Doctor was optimistic about his recovery. Mac was going to be okay. He had to be. Oh shit! What was he going to tell Mac about Nikki? He just left her! Didn’t even search for her! Mac was going to blame him. But he would make the same choice in an instant. He would just have to hope that Mac would one day forgive him. His rambling thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice speaking near him. He tried to focus on what was being said. Something about needing to stay for observation and where they were going to put him. Patti, on voice was Patti! Patti, I need to be near Mac. I need to see him! Please tell them! Patti! 

He was moving again. The lights passing by on the ceiling made him dizzy. He closed his eyes. It finally stopped but he didn’t have the strength to open his eyes. He once again heard speaking around him. He recognized Patricia’s voice again, but then something flowed through his IV. Wait, when did I get an IV? But then the world faded.

ONE ONE 

Jack woke with a jolt. Flashes of dreams still flashing through his mind's eye. Mac had been shot! He opened his eyes to look around for his friend, but shut them again as there was too much light everywhere. He closed them again with a groan and raised his hand to his face, the world was spinning. But he could feel the IV in the back of his hand. Mac made it through surgery. I have ...I have a concussion. Patti! Patti was around. She will give me answers. Where is Patti.

He could feel as the room suddenly got darker. Someone was touching his hand. “Hey, Jack. You with me this time?”   
Jack slowly lowered his hand and tempted opening his eyes. So far so good. He looked towards the slender hand touching him. Following it up to Patti’s face. There was a strange look on it. Concern? But it was gone in a flash in a tentative smile that she gave him. “Ya, I think I am.”

She broke her contact with him, her professional mask back in place. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I was hit by a Humvee.” 

She smirked back at him. “Well you have a concussion You are probably going to have a hard few days. The doctors kept you overnight for observation and since we all figured you would want to be keeping an eye on Mac they are going to release you mostly so the nurses and keep an eye on both of you.”

“Mac! Where is he? How is he? Patricia, I need to be with the kid!”

She just smiled at him and pointed to the other side of him. He slowly looked over and was relieved to see Mac in the bed next to his. And even more relieved to see that there were not too many machines attached to the kid. 

“He is holding his own pretty good so far. They are optimistic, and if he holds this well, they might even take him out of ICU by tomorrow.”

“Good, good. That’s real good.” 

“He hasn’t woken yet, but they have him on some pretty good pain killers, so it might take a bit. They did have to give him some blood last night, and will still be on IV antibiotics for at least a few days. They also put you on some, just in case.” 

Jack involuntarily looked at his IV bag. “So I will be discharged today?” 

“Technically, yes. But I know that you wont leave Mac until you are more sure of his well being. Honestly, they might even leave the bed for you to rest in while you are in Papa Bear protective mode.” Jack frowned at her, she looked pointedly at him. “You are protective of the kid, and the stories I have heard from both of you about being Down Range, I get it. But you are also supposed to be resting. So you are stuck being near the kid for both of your needs.”

Jack over dramatically sighed, which got a bit of a chuffle from Patti. Then he stared at his hands for a few minutes. Picking at the tape around the IV. “What about ...what about Nikki? Did you find her?”

With a heavy sigh Patricia answered, “No, we are still looking but they don’t have much hope in finding her body anytime soon. The lake gets pretty deep really fast.”

Jack closed his eyes at the news. He kind of figured but was still saddened by the news. He opened his mouth to ask Patti something but then a huge yawn came out. 

Patti patted his arm, “It's okay, Jack. I am here. I will watch over you both for a while.”

He nodded, “Thanks Patricia. Really. Thank you for having our backs.” His voice faded out as he let sleep claim him.


	2. E8 Corkscrew: CS Techs get all the gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A CS tech team from the Phoenix is called in for MacGyver's home.

“Tara! We got a scene to process.” George called out to his partner. 

“Be right there Geo!” He heard the muffled return.

Life is never dull when you are a lowly crime scene tech for a secret government agency. George had been part of what is now called The Phoenix Foundation for about seven years. Which made him a team lead. Considering in his line of work you either stayed for ever or you burnt out from the crainess. George had done a stint in the military he thought it was crazy over there but it taught him a few things. He had been basically a CSI there, just more with bombs and aftermath of situations that happened down range. When he came back stateside he decided to take it to the next level and go back to school to get his degree in forensic science. 

He was recruited right as he finished. Some Days he regretted accepting the job. It was crazier than anything he had dealt with Down Range, but this also just felt like returning to that job. Maybe with better benefits and definitely more money. It also let him travel. Sometimes he would be assigned to teams in the field to be there if necessary. Which was awesome because often when working with spys on foreign soil there was a lot of hurry up and wait. So getting to relax in a cafe in Paris or Seeing the sites in Greece was actually a thing that happened. When they did have to go over a scene it most likely was under a time constraint. So the teams had to be extremely fast at gathering evidence, photos, and whatever else was needed, while not leaving any trace of themselves. 

The Phoenix had six crime scene teams, each consisting of four people. At any given time three teams were out of the country near at least one of the Field teams. Two were on call stateside and one was on their days off, but still instructed to not be far from their phones. The CS tech teams rotated in and out and were not usually assigned to a specific Field team. Which George thought was nice because it meant they got more guaranteed time off then most of the Field teams.

Today George and his roommate and work partner Tara were on the on call list. He sent off a quick text to the other two teammates with the address to where they needed to go while waiting, somewhat impatiently, for Tara. Once she was near him he all but ran out the door leaving her to lock up while he started the car. 

“This is an unusual one,” He started talking once they were on their way. “It's here! In L.A.”

“What? Really?” He nodded at his phone sitting in the middle console. 

Tara picked it up and looking through she saw the address. “Ummm, I think this is actually MacGyver’s address.” She looked up startled at George.

“How. How do you even know that?” 

She shrugged her shoulders. “It's hard for most people to get into this job, there is actually a bit of a waiting list. So I started with files and things like that. I was a glorified secretary that also happened to be able to process what little evidence came back here to the phoenix. And then I also helped with getting all evidence into the offsite storage facility.”

George couldn’t help his look of incredulousness. “Are you telling me you stalked MacGyver. The Phoenix’s golden boy?”

Feigning innocence, “Ummm Maybe? Just a little.” He frowned at her. “What, he is cute and those muscles! Mmmmm. But I didn’t go looking for it, it just kinda landed on my lap one day.”

“I don’t even know how to take you right now.” 

“Oh come on it's not like you haven’t looked and admired him!”

“While I can admit he is easy on the eyes, he is a little young for me.” And I am way more interested in Jack. Oh the things I would let that scrumbscious man do to me. “Okay, we need a change of subject. We are heading to a scene of some sort, that happens to be Golden Boy’s house. Are they still here stateside?”

“Ya, I heard through the grapevine that the case in Mexico was a bit of a close call for Golden Boy. Thornton ordered them to be on a mini vacation this last week. Though there was chatter earlier. Something about people emptying one of the interrogation rooms for MacGyver to be put into. What do you think that means?”

“You mean the Director actually tried to lock him up?” George checked his GPS to make sure they were still going the right direction. They had maybe a five minute eta. 

“I am not really sure but it was a rumor. I left when it was starting to circulate.”

They drove in silence the rest of the way. They were the first of their team on site, but there also seemed to be a security detail outside keeping watch. They showed their badges to go in. The house was in shambles. Particularly around the kitchen. They both immediately opened their cases and got to work. George nudged his partner more than once; he kept catching her looking at Golden Boy in his suit. Course she probably caught him just as many times checking out Jack. What could he say, Jack looked great in black and that deep purple shirt.

Tom the rookie, and pretty cute Asian guy, of his team came up to him when the Golden crew was more out of earshot. “Can you believe we are in Golden Boy’s house? Like, this is crazy man! Sam is drooling over his deck. I swear he is taking more pictures of that, specifically the firepit, to see if he can replicate it for his wife!” 

George looked over and saw that Sam was taking a lot of pictures of the deck. “Hey Sam! Have you done any sketches yet?”

Sam looked a little sheepish, “Getting right on that, Geo!”

George shook his head, looking back to Tom. “Did you see what GB used against the attacker?”

“No, I have been dusting everything for fingerprints. Did you see that creepy George Washington mask? I think you should try it on George.” Tom stretched out saying George.

“Tom! That is inappropriate. Plus, it really is far too creepy. Anyway, GB used wine bottles as bottle rockets and knocked the guy out the window!”

Sam sighed, “I would love to actually see him work one day. The things he comes up with are insane. Half the time, holding the evidence in my hands I can’t believe what he has done.”

“I know what you mean. I would love to see him in action. I was called into this scene once in, I think, Austria? Anyway, he made thermite just to cover his tracks from a safe house he was in. Needless to say the Director was not happy with that.”

“Damn!” George smiled at the younger man's enthusiasm. He had hopes that this kid was going to shape up to be a good CS tech. He still had the fresh eyes and hadn’t been scared off by the craziness. 

George stood straighter as he realized Director Thorton was heading his way. “Are you and your team about finished here?”

George looked around at his team judging what stage they were in. “I think so, maybe another 30 minutes left?” Tom took that moment to slink off and make sure he had finished in the kitchen.

Thornton nodded curtly, “I am going to take Mac and his roommate back to the Phoenix for the night. The Cleaners are already outside waiting for your go ahead.”

“Thank you Ma’am.” George watched her call to the GB’s team and they all left, with the roommates face in a mask of fear and fury.

As soon as their cars drove off Tara was back at his side. “Can you believe GB’s best friend just found out that GB is a secret agent. Oh he looks so angry!” 

Sam joined them, “I can’t believe Bozer, I think that is what they called him, I can’t believe he didn’t wet his pants. There were bullets everywhere and being held by an international assassin! That would terrify me.” 

George looked up at Sam, he was just way too tall. “An assassin?”

“Yeah, Betty called me when she heard that we were called in. She heard it earlier in the day. Some international assassin was on US soil and the GB team went out to try and find his target. They found out that it was GB.”

“Did Betty know if Thorton locked up GB in one of the interrogation rooms?” Tara questioned.

“Yes, guys around the office were taking bets on how long it would take him to get out. Bob in security found footage of him outside talking with Dalton 20 minutes later.” 

George had a love hate relationship with gossip. But sometimes in their line of work it got all of the mostly ignored people through the day. The teams that saw all of the action had no idea what it was like for the rest of the people around them. At least GB’s Team were all pretty nice and tried to remember them by name. George liked having Sam on the team, he was an amazingly hard worker and after years of working together they could seamlessly work together without speaking. His wife on the other hand was the hub of much gossip. Betty was Thorton’s right hand, secretary doesn’t quite over her job description but it is probably the closest. 

“Well, I for one am tired and would like some dinner and coffee before heading back to the Phoenix to process this evidence. Let's wrap this up and we can get more of the gossip tomorrow at work. Tom are you done yet!?” 

“Yes, just packing my kit now Geo!” 

George surveyed the house once more, doing one last walk through with his team, each double checking each other's work to make sure they didn’t miss anything. Then glancing through the boxes of evidence he made sure everything was labeled correctly. He nodded to the schlep team. The ones that just seem to carry things to where they were needed. Hum, maybe I should take a page from Golden Boy’s play book and start to learn who these guys are.

“Tara and I are headed to Juilo’s for tacos. Regular orders?” 

“Yes, plus a few extra of the fish tacos! Please!” Tom practically begged.

“Fine, you guys get the coffee?”

“You got it Geo!” replied Sam. They got into their car and drove off.

“Tara, maybe you should text them and have them get doubles. I have a feeling we are going to be at this all night. GB is not going to want to wait on this.” George sighed as he climbed into his car. 

At least he loved his job?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I just accidentally created a side character team that I might use in the future. They are already telling me how they want to react in the season finale.
> 
> Oh and I don't have a beta read for these. I type them up in one night, give them a quick once over and post. Let me know if there are any glaring errors that need to be fixed.


End file.
